The Fans They Were Wrong
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Sequel to Fans? Last time, I poked fun at the ships and now I'm poking fun again. This time Ari reveals who she really ships for. Rated for Insanity. Don't Kill Me!


**The Fans... They Were Wrong**

**I poked fun at the ships in the last one and now I'm poking fun again. This time Ari reveals who **_**she**_** really ships. Rated for Insanity.**

**FYI: Read it all the way through... and don't throw your computer when you get near the end. Please? Your computer loves you!**

* * *

When Ariadne got to her apartment, she flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was a quaint apartment; not even a mile from the warehouse. She used some of the money from the Inception job to put a three month payment on it, that way she had a place to stay while she and the team worked on more jobs. She didn't plan on staying; before the Inception was completed, she was just going to do what they asked of her and leave.

But Cobb was right: it was addicting.

She rolled over and pulled out her laptop from off the desk beside her, along with her new graphics tablet (another object bought with Inception money), and the notepad she drew on for rough drafting.

She spent the next thirty minutes converting what she had on her notepad to a digital copy on her computer. Once she was done, she put it away and decided to take a break and check her mail.

There was nothing in there, as usual, except for a letter from the college reminding her when registration opened again.

Glancing at the time, she sighed. It was only five in the afternoon. Normally, she'd be at the warehouse still but after the constant teasing thanks to Mr. Goof-off's discovery of that fan sight, she left early. How was she supposed to react when she found out that everyone thought she 'belonged' to every guy she worked with.

They were her brothers for crying out loud! That's how she felt anyways. Then she smiled. That was a partial lie; only two she saw as brothers.

"Oh what the hell," She said to particularly no one while she moved her mouse to the address bar and typed in 'Inception'. As she expected, at the very top was the link to the site. She clicked it and scrolled down.

Most of what she saw where her and Arthur.

Sure, Arthur was a handsome fellow; she wasn't offended. But he was so cold and distant. At least Cobb warmed up a bit once you got to know him, but Arthur? It was like everything about him was a secret he would not share. Sure, he'd chime in with a smart remark or even break down with a good laugh; still, it didn't change his over all disposition.

And that kiss.

She kind of wanted to kiss him since she met him, (who could blame her? He's very attractive in a suit). So of course, when he offers, she takes it.

It wasn't what she expected.

It was more of a joking kiss, not the 'I think you're hot' kiss. Hell, even a 'I think you're pretty' kiss would have done. However, a joking kiss is what she got.

She sighed again and a thought crossed her mind. No... Cobbs was joking to make her feel better; right?

Curiosity got the best of her and she went up to the little drop bars and changed the names. Her eyes widened when she saw the number of stories that were listed before she fell back laughing.

_Arthur and Eames?_ That was priceless.

Once she stopped laughing, she sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She thought about reviewing every single one to say "Thanks for the laugh!" but she decided against it.

Those two... in a relationship; the thought made her giggle again.

It would be funny if they were, but she knew better. Arthur had a girlfriend (how that managed to happen, she wasn't sure). A sweet girl really, whom they found out about when she called his cell and Cobb answered the phone. No one let Arthur live it down for a week.

And Eames. Eames was a whole other ball field.

Ariadne went and changed the characters names to Cobb and Eames and nothing showed up, which she sent up a silent thank you because she was sure she'd wet her pants if there was a story under that pairing. She did the same for Cobb and Arthur but the few stories listed weren't romantic ones, which she sighed another thank you.

What about...

She pulled up herself and Cobb. This was going to be interesting. She scrolled down and rolled her eyes. Cobb was handsome just like Arthur... even more handsome if she was honest with herself. And tragic. He was just now getting into his old Cobb self. After the Inception, he was a bit torn about the whole Mal ordeal.

Then there was a knock at her door.

With eyes wide, she immediately shut down the site and her computer, before jumping up to jog out of her bedroom and to the door.

"Ari? Ari, you know we were just teasing." The male voice on the other side of the door called out.

"I want an apology." She replied, hand on the lock.

"An apology? I'm not apologizing. You hurt my feelings, scoffing like you did."

He was right which made her groan.

"I had to play it off. If I didn't, the others would know."

"Do you really think I give a damn about what _they _think?"

She opened the door and stared up at the man who was leaning against her door frame. He was standing there, smirking back at her and her brain turned to mush. She really didn't know _why_ it was _his_ smirk that did that. She wish she did; then maybe it would explain how he could make her so annoyed but so very turned on at the same time. The prick.

"No, but-" She rambled.

"But what? Darling, you act ashamed of me."

"That's because you're an ass, Eames."

She stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door behind him.

"But you know you love me," He winked.

"I swear," She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the warehouse?"

"I left early, thought I'd stop by to see you." He went and flopped onto the couch. "There's nothing else for me to do; I just need to practice projecting his persona now and that's to be done using the PASIV."

She nodded and sat beside him.

"So," he smirked, "Where's my apology?"

"You're not getting an apology," She said, playfully scooting away from him.

"But I deserve one! 'Eames? Ew!'" he mocked her voice, "You called me ew, Ari!" He pouted.

"You _are_ ew," she laughed.

He narrowed his eyes before grinning mischievously. Before she could move, he climbed over her, holding her down.

"That's not what you said last night." he grinned.

"Get off m- ah!" She laughed and kicked while he tickled her sides.

"Say you're sorry," He chuckled.

She continued to laugh loudly, pushing in vain with her hands to shove his arms away.

"No!" She gasped between giggles. "Stop it! Ha! I can't breath!"

"Say you're so-" His own breath hitched when she retaliated, tickling his stomach and making him laugh with her. "Stop!"

"Never!" She said.

"Truce!" He gasped.

He stopped tickling her and went to shove her away. Once they caught their breath, they glanced over at one another.

"I've never laughed so much in one day," She said, a delayed laugh cropping in to prove a point.

"Well now that laughing is out of the way," he grinned, "I think we can get to even more funnier activities."

"You got to catch me first," She yelled and ran off, Eames chasing after her.

* * *

**Oh wow... was that... Fluff? Wow I didn't attend for that. XD **

**This was just a poke at all the Dari fans (including myself) and all the Arthuriande fans (I totally just made that up... for pronunciation, use Google with English to English setting... I did! XD).**

**I'm not dising the little cult of Arime fans. (another made up name). You guys are awesome because you don't give up :P Besides, us small cults need to stick together!**

**Anyways, sorry this wasn't as funny as the last. And please, Arime fans, don't hate me! **

**Either way, thanks for reading!**


End file.
